naruto vs sasuke
by narutoninja12
Summary: naruto vs sasuke the ultimate fight between 2 powerfull ninjas. rasengan vs chidori the most powerfull techiniques.


Naruto vs Sasuke

After Sasuke emerged from the barrel, he began to head towards the Sound Country. Lee told Naruto to chase after Sasuke, and leave Kimimaro to him. With this, Naruto gave chase but before he could reach sasuke, he had to fight some people . naruto kept on calling sasuke but sasuke wouldn't respond to Naruto, no matter how many times he called his name. but naruto didnt give up he still went through everything to stop sasuke. Then when naruto was looking for sasuke when he found a man trying to stop him. He used his bones to fight naruto tried everything he could but couldn't defeat him. when the man was about to kill naruto when lee chan who was chasing after them saved naruto. so naruto kept on going after sasuke and lee chan was now fighting the man. the man told lee chan his story that how orochimaru saved him from the people and how he taught him technique.then lee chan asked for his name he said his name was -- _Shikotsumyaku_

Naruto and Sasuke end up in the Valley of the End, where the First and Second Hokages fought each other to the end. From the beginning of the battle, it seems that Sasuke has an advantage (in the anime). He's attacking Naruto with everything he has, because a flashback explained that in order for Sasuke to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan, he must kill his best friend, Naruto. However, Naruto becomes serious after receiving a few attacks from Sasuke. Sasuke charges Naruto with his Chidori, while Naruto counters with the Rasengan. The result is a stalemate.

Lee chan now was defending from the attacks of bone from shikotsumyaku. They both were fighting at each level but lee chan was getting weaker and shikotsumyaku was getting stronger. Now lee chan had to use bear that makes him unconscious and stronger this was bad for shiktsumyau. This time it was opposite lee was getting stronger and he was getting weaker. As they fought thye both got weaker and then shikotsumyaku used an _jutsu_ and lee was got into his trap. When he was about to kill him something stoped him it was -- _**gara**_

Sasuke wants to avoid another stalemate, because he knows he only has enough Chakra for one more Chidori. He decides to first stop Naruto's movements, then use Chidori. He manages to grab Naruto, and tries to use Chidori, but instead of hitting Naruto's heart, Naruto deflects Sasuke's hand, causing him to hit his shoulder. Even though Naruto wasn't killed, Sasuke felt that the battle was over. However, Naruto begins using the Kyuubi's Chakra. This causes the wound to completely heal. Naruto's speed also increases, beyond the vision of Sasuke's Sharingan.

At this point, Naruto has the advantage. Sasuke, however, still refuses to return to Konoha. He wants more power to defeat Itachi, who destroyed all of the bonds that Sasuke had. Naruto, however, wanted Sasuke to come back, because he was one of Naruto's first bonds. Naruto no longer has the advantage, because now Sasuke's Sharingan fully developed. He is able to read Naruto's movements and counter them. He engulfs Naruto in his Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu, and then slams his head into the ground from a great distance.

Now gara was in fight with shikotsumyaka. Gara was more powerful because they were in area where there was more sand. So it was hard shikotaumyaka to get water and use water jutsu so he used water that was under ground. But this wasn't enough for him he used a jutsu that filled the whole ground with bones. So gara had to fly on the sand and they fought. But now they were both in each others trap. They both were about to kill each other when something happened shikotsumyaka – _he died because of a heart deases_

A normal person would have died from the attack. However, the Kyuubi gives more Chakra to Naruto. Naruto's power drastically increases, and he has a fox-shaped red Chakra surrounding him, which moved separately from Naruto, which couldn't be followed by the Sharingan. Naruto's power increased, and the Chakra could be used to attack from afar. Eventually, Sasuke had to use the last option available to him, Curse Seal Level 2. By the time Sasuke went Level 2, Naruto's body was already beginning to fatigue. However, the two were still an even match. That is, until Sasuke sprouted wings that were similar to webbed hands.

He used them to block a brutal attack from Naruto. The final move of the fight was a second Chidori vs Rasengan. Sasuke's Chidori was black, while Naruto's Rasengan had bits of red in it, and was used without a Kage Bunshin. The winner of this clash of attacks was Sasuke, who decided at that moment that he would gain power his own way, instead of playing into Itachi's hands. After the battle, Kakashi retrieves Naruto.

_**I will be writting more stories about naruto but only when there is a big fight**_


End file.
